


It's Going Down

by jb_slasher



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>That's</i> exactly <i>what he wants.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, July 22, prompt: "I'll throw you to the floor."

"I'll throw you to the floor and fuck you like a fucking animal! Is that what you want, Tomas? Is that what you want?"

He sits on his ass on the floor, baffled at first. Then his expression shifts to one of shame.

That's _exactly_ what he wants.

He can't say it to Sebastian, anyone else but Sebastian. He's going to scare Sebastian away and that's the last thing he wants.

"No."

Sebastian knows he's lying, he knows.

"No. It is not."

He turns away from Sebastian.

_Do what you have to do. You always have._

He loses at life.


End file.
